Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger
Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger (Japanese: ザ・ローリング・ウエスタン 最後の用心棒 Za Rōringu Uesutan Saigo no Yōjinbō, The Rolling Western Final Bouncer) an action/tower defense game for the Nintendo 3DS and is the sequel of Dillon's Rolling Western, taking place a year later. It is exclusively available for the system's Nintendo eShop service, takes up 2,295 blocks to download (286.625 MB). For the first time, you can configure dominant hand controls in the ''series''. Dillon also has more control with his rolling. This game have a improved of FPS and its more fast the last game. The game supports Streetpass by sending pictures of your map to share your strategies with others. It is also concluded that VC Points are added to gameplay for extra money rewards in the game. Curiosity in Japan exists a Retail eShop card for sale. In this title you can play some minigames too (the Duels and Treasure Hunts). The player controls Dillon, who sets out to help various villages, with help from his squirrel partner Russ. He gets additional help from opponents he defeat in a showdown fashion along the way. In The Last Ranger, not only will you have to protect villages, you must also defend a train from Grocks. Additionally, new types of Grocks will appear as well as new mayors and villages. When battling Grocks, rocks and cacti are found on the battlefield. Scruffles can be collected from the air as well as on the ground. LastRanger-Startup1of2.png|Main 3DS Title Screen LastRanger-Startup with Russ Easter Egg.png|Russ Easter Egg (on the back of the title) Story Under the blazing sun and choking dust. The pioneers of the Old West forged an era with their blood and sweat. One day, the lives of these pioneers were disrupted by sudden rock-monster attacks. Fortunately, a young rebel and his sidekick took up the cause and saved the frontier. After their hardbought victory, the heroes returned home and banked their reward. But they could not get accustomed to a life of peace and quiet. So they disappeared into the wild badlands of the Old West. A year passed since the last attack by the rock monsters. The leader of the western pioneer villages sent pleas to the east for help. Meanwhile, Dillon, the Red Flash, and his sidekick, Russ. Sensed trouble smothering in the ominous evening glow. And so the fearless young ranger headed back to civilization. To restore hope to the frontier villages. Gameplay Just like Dillon's Rolling Western, this game is primarily an action game. Players control the character Dillon, who can freely roam around the desert surrounding each village. The player's main goal is to keep each village's Scruffle Hog, or Scrog for short, population from depleting during Grock attacks; if all Scrogs are eaten, then the game automatically ends and the player is forced to start over from the beginning. There are 14 total villages in the game, splitting it to Main and Side stages. Three days are spent at every village. On the first day of each village, players start with a certain amount of money, which can be used to build towers, arm towers with weapons, and buy equipment for Dillon. Grocks begin their attacking at sunset; the time before sunset lasts for about 6 minutes. During this time, players can explore the desert. Scruffle plants fill the area, which can be used to populate the Scrogs. Each day, a certain amount of mines will appear, where players can find ore and gems. Ancient ruins are also found in each area. Each one contains a treasure, which the player can sell for money, or a heart piece to increase Dillon's health. In addition to protecting the villages, he also has to protect a slow moving train that goes through every third day of Main Stages. Grocks are attracted to the train and will immediately attack the Train. Dillon can use mechanisms to control the train's path for a faster or safer route to the village. However, since there are new types of Grocks that are specifically to harming the train significantly or breaking the tracks, Dillon must be extra careful when protecting it. When the Train looses all its health or runs into a broken track, it becomes an immediate game over for Dillon and Russ. Various towers are spread around the area. There are two kinds of towers: watchtowers and gun towers. Both towers can be upgraded to wood, iron, and finally steel, increasing their health. Gun towers can be equipped with various types of firearms, which have varying ranges, firing speed, and damage outputs. After about 5 minutes of the day, Russ warns you of the impending Grock attacks. This time can be used to sell supplies at the village, donate Scruffles to feed to the Scrogs, or build defense gates for the village. When the 6 total minutes are over, the Grocks rise from their dens, and immediately start toward the village. When Dillon touches a Grock, he begins a battle. The player is sent to a square arena, where they must defeat several different Grocks, the types depending on which Dillon has encountered. Players can escape from the battle by running outside the arena. If a Grock reaches the village, it will eat several Scrogs, depending on the species of Grock. As days pass, more Grocks appear during the attack. When all Grocks are defeated or gone, and there is at least one Scrog left, you are paid for your work. You then can enter the saloon, where you can buy gear, practice your skills, eat food, and take up quests. In the saloon, you can also check your rewards and battle paths that Russ provides for Dillon. Get hints and tips from Stranger to improve your skills to be able to get more star ranks. In the end, you can either rest for the day or explore the overworld at night. Unlike its previous game, Dillon cam be able to recruit other rangers to help out on defending the villages. Each ally are encountered in every Side stage in the end of the first day there. Dillon must pay the ranger to be able to use that ally. Any partner Dillon recruits can help prepare before a raid by collecting scruffles, Mine, OR collect extra money, once they are given a task, you cannot change it for another task. Each ranger specializes in collecting specific items, so always look for what best suits that ranger. Before a raid, you can cap with the ranger until the raid starts. During a raid, that ranger acts like another player, attacking other Grocks and defending the village. However, these rangers can go their own way, to direct them to a different location, pressing the left control pad to let the ranger go a different path. Once the days are done, depending on the stage, Dillon must Duel that ranger to actually make that ranger your ally. Once you defeated that ranger, you can use him on any stage you choose (excluding the final stage and Treasure Hunts). There are also other stages that Dillon can explore. Treasure Hunts are scattered in the map with unusual grocks and items that are only found there. These types of stages can be played many times with its main purpose to collect more money to play stages in case you don't have enough to proceed. Trivia *The Puzzle Swap minigame in Mii Plaza has a puzzle panel of this game. For more infomation, go to this link *In a extra stage of Dillon's Rolling Western, you can see a teaser banner of The Last Ranger. 00214.png|Promo banner of a continuation game (with the provisional title Dillon's Rolling Western 2: The Last Ranger) *This is the first time you can config dominant hand controls in the ''series''. File:TLR-FileSelect-Hand.png|Before starts a new save file, you can edit the dominant hand controls (and you can modified this option later in the menu controls too) Related Videos Nintendo eShop - Dillon's Rolling Western The Last Ranger Intro Trailer-0|Intro Trailer Gallery File:Dillons-rolling-western-the-last-ranger-retail-japanese-eshop-card.jpg|Japanese Retail eShop card Dillon's Rolling Western The Final Ranger.png 00003.png|3DS eshop listing TLR-Best-sellers-eshop.png TLR-Nintendo-Video-Ad.png Dillon lounging art.jpg TheLastRanger GroupArtwork.png|Group Artwork Cappy along with new characters.png Gallo.jpg|Gallo Boone.jpg|Boone Nomad.jpg|Nomad Attacking The Grocks.jpg New Gameplay.jpg Train.jpg|A train Showdown with Gallo.png|A showdown like battle. Category:Games